cjdmfandomcom-20200213-history
Thok
Thok was a Force-sensitive male humanoid alien crime lord of the Criminal Federation, gangster and Secret Agent of the Sith Legion who was once a slaver of Xenia Noth and Lana Noth. In the outbreak of the Nova Wars, he was decapitated by his slave with Corran Nightflier's lightsaber. Biography Early Life Thok was born in 67 BNW to a humanoid family on Dovund. Life as a criminal On 34 BNW, he was the founder and crime lord of the Criminal Federation. He had numerous slaves but ended up killing them after disobeying him. Darth Goliath met Thok and offers him a share of wealth, he agreed, became the secret agent of the Sith Legion as a dark side user and was given his own castle in the Drift Wasteland. In 19 BNW, he took Xenia Noth as his personal slave and slowly became obsessed with not just her but Twi'lek women in general. He discovers that Xenia is married to Cotan Fichina and ordered the hunt on him, resulting in his disappearance. Thok would come to lusting for Xenia for quite a while. In 12 BNW, he attempts to have Xenia for his own however she attacks him and called him a "creepy, ugly old man", resulting in her getting tortured and later murdered in his hands. His everlasting lust for the now-dead Xenia caused him to have sex with her corpse. Rise to wealth and power "The time has come! Everything is mine!" -Thok "winning" every bet in podracing. Thok grew greedily with wealth and made his own throne out of gold ingots. He won every bet in podracing competition and became the richest man in Dovund. Kidnapping of Lana Noth In 7 BNW, the Sith Legion captured and brought Lana Noth to him, then makes her his new slave. He never knew that Lana is Xenia's daughter, only because he was too lazy to know. Abuse "Put this on, schutta!" -Thok forcing Lana to wear bikinis. Throughout the years, Thok forced Lana to wear metal bikinis and dance in them for him, even going as far as to give her revealing outfits to enhance his mood. Death "You are nothing. A Jedi is no match for me. I will not fail. I will not be killed. The Sith will rule. Yes. I see the future, a future ruled by the Sith for an eternity. And now, young Nightflier, you will die!!!" -Thok's last words using force lightning and before getting killed by Lana Noth. .]] Thok gets a message from Sith Emperor Darth Devious and told that a war has begun. Thok orders his guards to defend his castle from intruders. Afterwards, he forces Lana to dance to enhance his mood. One of his guards tells him that Corran Nightflier, a Gray Jedi, arrived at the castle and orders him to kill the man. Corran found his way into the throne room and confronts Thok. He takes Nightflier's lightsaber and summons force lightning at him. His arrogance became his downfall, ultimately ending up getting decapitated by his own slave, Lana, after all the abuse he committed against her. Legacy Thok's throne was taken out of his castle by Lana Noth and aboard Stargazer Base. Darth Devious discovers the death of Thok and realizes that Corran disrupted his plan. Personality and traits TBA Powers and abilities Force lightning. Behind the scenes Thok is named after a Gamorrean Guard who first appeared in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and the video game Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi.Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Perverts Category:Crime Lords Category:Gangsters